A typical assembly for cutting foam, nonwoven, rubber, and composite products has a row of multiple cutting elements formed as interconnected links of a cutting chain, and comprising a chain guide that is engaged by pusher dogs of the cutting elements acting as drive and guide components.
EP 2 699 394 (WO 2012/143419) discloses a saw chain for an apparatus for cutting plastic products and having cutting elements that each include a cutting edge base that supports a specially designed cutting tooth with two cutting edges on the ends thereof. The cutting angle for the desired generation of chips was reduced in such a way that a short chip is produced, and less material is removed due to the flatter cutting angle. Nevertheless, saw chains of this type still cut plastic products so as to entail a detrimentally substantial removal of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,160 describes a chain saw comprising a guide rail, a drive means to drive a saw chain around the guide rail, and an advancing mechanism that uses a pivotably mounted arm to produce a pushing motion of the chain saw along a longitudinal axis of the guide rail toward the workpiece by moving the arm relative to the chain saw. The arm is pivotably mounted on the chain saw at one of the end sections of the arm and is disposed on the other end section so as to enable it to directly engage the workpiece.